Across Time and Space
by corrinpotter
Summary: After a fight with Lily, James is through forward to the future. With no way to return to the past and no desire to, James quickly learns that sometimes fate comes along and give you a life you didn't know you wanted but you never want to lose. Sirius and Remus are alive. Some bashing of Lily Evans but very mild.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a look at the relationship of Lily and James Potter right before their "deaths" and how this will affect the future of certain people. Wish I did but I do not own Harry Potter or the characters however the plot is all mine so please enjoy.

**Chapter 1:** Behind closed doors

James Potter always thought that his life would end up perfect; he would graduate Hogwarts and become an auror, marry his dream girl, and have a loving family. For the most part James was correct because he was an auror and it was a great as he had dreamed because he and his best friend Sirius were able to be on the front line of the war and of course James had the family because he was the proud father of a beautiful and perfect little boy. The only thing James regretted was her.

Lily Potter, nee Evans was the girl of he dreams, at least he always believed she was, but as soon as they had Harry, James began to realize that the woman he was in love with was not the person he fell in love with. At first the change has been subtle, a mean comment now and then or a cold shoulder, but lately he was lucky if Lily spoke to him at all and for the most part she completely pretended he was not around and only seemed to care for Harry.

James didn't want to sound selfish and wanted Harry to have everything but James felt strongly that a marriage needed both partners to be present mentally if it was going to work. As far as James was concerned Lily had checked out of their marriage the moment she had Harry and He didn't know what to do. James had thought hard about how to fix things and decided the first step was to confront Lily and to start taking the steps necessary to fix their marriage.

"Lily, I'm home, where are you?" James was not surprised to not get a response since he never did but this was not how he was hoping to start the night. James wondered into the kitchen and found Lily feeding Harry dinner. James ducked down and gave Harry a kiss while tickling his tummy causing Harry to giggle out and make a small mess on this shirt. Before James had a chance to clean up the mess Lily was wiping Harry up and glaring at James.

"James, if you are going to make this harder can you please go elsewhere. I have a hard enough time with Harry without you trying to cause trouble. God sometimes I wonder why I am even here in this god awful life." Lily had mumbled the last part but James had heard her clearly. Without saying a word James picked Harry up and put him in this playpen casting a spell so he would not hear the fight that was about to happen and turned to Lily.

"What is your problem Lily? Ever since Harry was born you have treated me like a enemy then your husband who loves you. I want to find out what the problem is so that we can start fixing it and we can get back to the love we had." James did yell or raise his voice because while he was upset by Lily's comments he knew that at one time she loved him and something must be wrong. His sweet Lily pad was in there somewhere and he wanted to help bring her back. It was not until Lily opened her mouth that she realized how wrong about Lily he had been.

"James Potter there is nothing wrong with me besides the fact that I no longer have to hide my feelings. I hate you for what you have done to my life. Because of you I lost my best friend, I have had to have a baby before I got to experience an sort of life, and I now have to hid in a cottage away from all of my friends because I am now public enemy number 2 behind my baby. As far as I am concerned as soon as this war is over I am out of here and you will not see me or Harry again." James felt as if he had been slapped, he didn't understand where this was coming from. James had not forced Lily into a marriage and he certainly had not forced her to have a baby young and as far as he was concerned he thought she was happy.

"So what you have been using me or something. Why?" Lily looked at James like he was a small child who she pitied and started to explain how they had ended up here.

"James, don't be naïve, I dated you because I wanted to give you a chance and at first I really thought I liked you but I soon realized that you were not the type of man I could ever love. Before I had a chance to break up with you I found out that you-know-who was going to have me killed so that Severus would stay loyal and I knew that I needed protection until the war was over." Lily paused for a moment to chuckle to her ignoring the hurt look on James face.

James you made it so easy because you wanted me to love you so all I had to do was bat my eyelashes and laugh at you jokes and bam you loved me and would die before you let anyone hurt me. While after we got married I was taking every potion possible to not get pregnant but I did not know that because I was also on a muggle pill that they would become less effective and I became pregnant. At first I hated the child I was going to have but after Harry was born I knew I loved him and that is why I have stayed because I will not allow myself and Harry to die just to get out of this miserable home."

James was shocked and he had never thought that this was the reason behind Lily's behavior. He thought that maybe she was depressed after the pregnancy and had the baby blues. James didn't know what to say because he now knew that his wife did not love him and wanted to take their son away.

"You will not take Harry, lily. It will be a cold day in hell before you take my son away and as far as your protection goes, as soon as I am done talking you will pack a bag and go and I will work out a way for you see Harry and then after the war we will make a more permanent arrangement. Remember Lily that while I do not use it, I have the laws on my side as pureblood male and I will never allow you to steal Harry from my life. Now please go pack a bag and I will contact Dumbledore and have him setup a new safe house for you." James turned from Lily and began to walk towards Harry preparing to take him to his room until Lily left.

"I was afraid you would say that James." Before James would turn and defend himself he was hit with a spell and his mind went blank."

A/N: Hey everyone I am sorry that I made lily into such a bitch but I needed James to not be hung up in her romantically for my story to work. While I never liked Lily in the book because I felt that she abandoned Snape way too easily and didn't give him a chance to redeem himself. This story will not be a Lily bashing fest but there will be negative talk about her occasionally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** A Surprise Guest

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare try to explain yourself again." Hermione never thought she could be so angry as she was at that moment. While she knew that her relationship with Ron was hard and that it was time them to break up she never thought he would be unfaithful. In fact she was quite surprised when she came home from work early to talk to Ron about their relationship only to find him pounding into some bimbo on their couch. Yes, Hermione knew that her relationship with Ron was heading towards a breakup but this still hurt more then she wanted to admit.

"Hermione, I am sorry I just was not happy and I knew that we were not going to make it much longer and I was weak. Please I don't want to lose you as a friend." Ron Weasley was not stupid and knew that while he loved Hermione he was no longer in love with her and he was smart enough to know that she felt the same way. Ron also knew that what he did was wrong and stupid and really hoped that Hermione would be willing to forgive him so they could be friends.

Hermione sat down at their table and let out a sigh.

"Ron, I forgive you, I know that you would never do this to hurt you and you are right we were headed for a breakup because that is what I came to talk to you about tonight. While it does not excuse this behavior, the fact that you can admit that you were wrong makes me a little more forgiving. Ron I want us to be friends and I do still love you like I do Harry but I need some time and space. I talked to Harry and he agreed to let me stay at his place until we can get the flat sold. "

With that Hermione flicked her wand and her stuff pack themselves and shrunk so that she could easily put her boxes in her bag. With one last sad look at Ron, Hermione closed the front door and apperated to Godric Hollow.

-JP/HG-

_A few days later_

It had been 4 days since Hermione had left Ron and she was starting to feel comfortable in her new temporary home. After the war had ended Harry refused to go back to Grimmuld Place because of the memories attached and did not feel as welcome at the Borrow because of his breakup with Ginny, not knowing what to do Hermione has suggested that maybe it was time to rebuild the cottage in Godric Hollow. Harry liked the idea because the idea of rebuilding his parent's home made him feel like he was giving back to their memory. After 6 months of hard work he had the cottage complete and could not be happier with the results.

After the completion of the cottage, Harry began to rebuild his life and finally get to live the life he had been denied for so long. While most thought he would get back together with Ginny, Harry did not feel like he could love her the same way that she loved him and he refused to be with her just because that is what everyone wanted. It was a year after the war that Harry ran into an old classmate and quickly fell in love. Daphne Greenhouse was everything Harry wanted, she was beautiful but she was also the gentlest soul that Harry had ever met besides Hermione of course. Within 3 months of dating the two had run of to America for vacation and came back two weeks later married. They had just celebrated their year anniversary and were excited to announce that they were expecting their first son. Yes life at the Potters was great and now having Hermione staying with them made them that much happier.

"Harry, I want to thank you again for letting me stay here. I promise that as soon as the flat is sold I will be moving so that Daphne and you can get back to your life without me intruding." Hermione was very grateful that Daphne had been so welcoming to her because after the war Hermione's friendship with Ginny fell apart because of the situation with Harry, so Hermione had no real girlfriends to turn to. Over the last year Daphne and Hermione had grown very close and Hermione was the first to welcome the former Slytherin into the makeshift family.

"Hermione we are happy to have you and we are in no hurry to kick you out. I know that you and Ron have a lot to work on so that you can remain friends and we want to help not hinder and progress you both make." Harry stood up and gave Hermione a quick hug and was pulling away when they heard a crash come from the kitchen.

Running to the kitchen Harry stopped in his tracks, stunned by the picture in front of him. While Harry stood stunned, Hermione was quick to draw her wand and jump into action. Within seconds she had the intruder pinned to the wall with her wand at his throat. The man had jet black hair and wore a pair of glasses that were askew on his face from falling in the kitchen. He was tall more so then Harry and had the most beautiful hazel eyes that Hermione had ever seen. Had Hermione not been ready to fight she would have noticed the striking resemblance that the man had to her best friend.

"Who are you and what do you want." Hermione dug her wand into his throat making him splutter.

"Who am I, I am James Potter. Now who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Hermione gasped and slowly spun around just in time to see Harry fall over and crumple to the ground. For once in her life Hermione didn't know what to do.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. I know many like Harry and Ginny together but I never understood the pairing and felt that it was a pairing of convenience. Plus it was a little creepy that Lily and Ginny looked so much alike.


End file.
